


Задачки / Word Problems

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dean is a smart ass, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Kid Fic, Math, Pre-Series, Road Trips, Weechesters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Дину 14 лет и он помогает 9-летнему Сэму решать задачу по математике. Вроде как помогает.Из серии «Разговоры / Conversations», часть 2.
Kudos: 8





	Задачки / Word Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985581) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Дин, ты не поможешь мне с задачей? Она про автомобили.

— Ладно, валяй.

— Если автомобиль А выехал из Финикса, штат Аризона, со скоростью пятьдесят пять миль в час, а автомобиль Б выехал из Талсы, штат Оклахома, со скоростью тридцать пять миль в час, то на каком расстоянии от каждого из городов они встретятся?

— Ну, это смотря по какому маршруту они поедут.

— Тут не сказано.

— Если они едут не по одному и тому же маршруту, они вообще не встретятся.

— Наверное, считается, что они едут по одной дороге.

— А по какой именно? Потому что если водитель из Финикса поедет по семнадцатому шоссе, а потом во Флагстаффе выедет на сороковое, то он в Глендейле вляпается в ограничение скорости. Там максимум двадцать пять миль в час, уж точно не пятьдесят пять.

— А...

— Лучше бы ему выехать на шестидесятое, потом на Бейкер-Лейк вывернуть на пятьдесят четвёртое шоссе, а на сороковое выйти сразу за Альбукерке, через тот парк. И кстати, в какое время эти болваны выехали из своих городов?

— Тут не сказано.

— Это важно, понял? Потому что сейчас, в полшестого вечера, в Оклахоме у парня, выезжающего из Талсы, как раз поедет толпа яппи. Он застрянет в пробках, без разницы, какой маршрут выберет.

— Я...

— А тот парень, что в Финиксе — у него другой часовой пояс. Из Финикса все повалят только через полтора часа, так что он проскочит до начала миграции леммингов. А вот если это, к примеру, семь утра, то траффик идёт в основном в город, так что обоим дорога будет чиста. Они могут выжать до шестидесяти миль, если что.

— Но они едут не на шестидесяти! Тут один выехал на пятидесяти пяти, а другой — на тридцати пяти.

— На тридцати пяти? Да какой дебил поедет на тридцати пяти милях?

— Тот парень, из Оклахомы.

— По шоссе? Он что, на тракторе едет?

— Не сказано. Просто написано — автомобиль Б.

— Дерьмомобиль Б. Разве только он поедет по проселочной дороге.

— Тут не ск...

— Не сказано, понял уже. О, кстати! А может, он поехал по одному из этих, боковых объездов? Которые проходят по пастбищам? И потому так медленно едет — там его никто не обгонит, но ему надо присматривать насчет коров и решеток для скота. Чтобы машину не раздолбать.

— Э... коров?

— Ну вот, всего-то, значит, надо узнать, какие маршруты есть между Талсой и Финиксом, проходящие по пастбищам в Оклахоме, и тогда мы выясним, как трудно первому парню было выехать из Финикса.

— Дин, мне кажется, задача не про это.

— Ты уверен? Я так понял, они требуют выяснить, где будет встреча. А если ты не в курсе всего этого насчет маршрутов, то, где и когда они встретятся, ты никак не сможешь выяснить.

— Да ну тебя! Сам всё решу!

— Ага. Наверное, так лучше будет.

— .... Так ты это нарочно.

— Нарочно что?

— Всё это — про маршруты, пробки и решетки для скота. Ты и не собирался мне помогать! Ты хотел, чтобы я отстал от тебя с этой задачей!

— Если я буду решать задачи за тебя, Сэм, ты ничему не научишься. Ты сам должен их решить. Или у тебя мозг всегда будет размером с горошину.

— У меня мозг размером не с горошину!

— Точно? А то мне даже отсюда слышно, как он там у тебя усыхает. Покорми его математикой немного, он голодный.


End file.
